Her Life at Sunyshore High, Boarding School
by Haruka-Oneechan
Summary: This is the story about a girl name Haruka and her life at Sunyshore High, a boarding school. There, she would experience things that would change her life like friendship and of course, romance. This is my first time writing a fic, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hai! This is my first time. I know the story is not so good, but I'll try and improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! I only own my OC's and their parents.

* * *

Sunyshore High

Chapter 1

It was a nice, sunny filled afternoon in the city of Sunyshore. Birds singing, bees buzzing, squirrels gathering acorns, having their fun.

In the middle of town, a young girl was on her way to her new house located further east in the city. After a few minutes, she arrived at her house. Then, she went inside to be greeted by her mother.

"Hello Haruka, how'd your walk go?" Her mother, Yoshino asked.

"It was fine mom." Haruka replied.

She was about to go upstairs when her mother called her.

"Oh wait Haruka. Here." Said her mother as she gave her a pamphlet.

Haruka took it and read it. After a few minutes…

"Do I really have to go to such an expensive looking school?" Haruka asked as she stared at the pamphlet. It was for Sunyshore High. A boarding school.

"Well, one of my friends recommends me this school. Apparently, it is one of the most prestigious boarding schools out there. Besides, the tuition has already been paid and the head mistress wants to see your capabilities at the school." Yoshino answered.

Haruka sighed and went to her room in the double-storey house. Her room was painted sea blue and had lots of sea accessories such as glow in the dark sea shells and lamps that look like sea horses.

Haruka, her mother Yoshino and her father, Fujitaka had just moved into Snnyshore city. They used to live in a peaceful town that was hundreds of miles from here that went by the name of Verdanturf but Fujitaka got an amazing job offer for a new company and just couldn't refuse.

So now, Haruka was just a fifteen year old girl stuck in a place that was way too modern for her liking. In Verdanturf, everything was like the olden days where technology was not too modern. But here, it was way different. I mean, just look. In Verdanturf, every double-storey house had stairs, but here, they had escalators!

Haruka sighed and plopped down on her bed. Her _new_, sea blue colored bed. After her dad had gotten the job offer, the company gave him a real high sum of money for them so they could make their house to their liking and feel more welcome in a new city. It was her mom's idea to put the escalator saying the reason is that it will be easier for all of them.

New bed, room, house or not, Haruka still wished she was back in Verdanturf town. She missed the open, green fields and the flowers that surround the town. She especially missed her friends there.

Haruka sighed once more and head out of her bedroom and down the escalator. She grabbed her sweater from the coat rack. It was a lot colder here than in Verdanturf, which she dislike as she was used to warm weather.

"Mom, I'll be back before dinner. Okay?" Haruka said and then walk out.

Haruka silently walked down the streets of Sunyshore. Even though it was almost dark out, people were still bustling on the streets. It felt weird to her. New buildings, new views, new people, new school, new life. She kept thinking about the new school. She was nervous because she usually attend public school. A boarding school is so much different.

She continued to walk towards to the one thing that she liked so far about Sunyshore.

After a few minutes, she arrived at the beach that was so close to the city. She always loved the water. It's deep blue color, the same one in her room. The gentle yet sometimes vicious waves crashing against the beach,

Haruka stood on the sand for a while. Enjoying the view of the gentle waves and the setting. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh sea air. How she love the beach. It really calms her nerves about the new school.

She was paying so much attention to the beautiful scene; she didn't even notice that someone was watching her.

He stood a few meters behind her. The beautiful girl that was standing on the beach, watching the waves and the sun set.

Her mid length, hazel brown hair being pushed around by the gentle breeze. He wished that he could see her face. See the color of her eyes. To see how beautiful she truly is. But she was just to captivate by the scene before her that she just couldn't turn away.

The blonde haired boy was mesmerized by the sight before him. Suddenly, he felt like an obsessed stalker.

As heavy as it would seemed, he quietly sighed as he turned away and left.

Haruka's sky blue eyes took in the setting one more time before she turned away to go back home. It was getting late and her mother would be worried.

She then realized that there is one problem though.

She did not even have the slightest clue to get back.

Haruka groaned and felt like smacking herself repeatedly. This is _so_ typical of her. She has the worst sense of direction sometimes. How could she be this dumb though?

Haruka sighed and walked up the steps to exit the beach. She thought she would just ask for directions.

"Um hello… uh, I'm kind of new here and I got lost, do you think you could tell me to get to this direction?" Haruka asked. Aside from having no sense of direction sometimes, she was known for being very shy.

The first person she saw was the person she decided to ask. It was a young girl, about her age. She had mid length, black hair that was in a ponytail. She also has green eyes. She was very pretty.

"Oh. Sure. Just go straight from here and turn right, keep going a bit further until you reach a crossroad. From there, turn left and keep going straight and there you go." The girl answered.

Haruka smiled and thanked the girl and then ran off.

Upon returning home, Haruka was scolded by her mother for being late. Then she was scolded again for at least not bringing a map with her. Afterwards, all was forgiven as her mother told her again about the school.

After dinner, Haruka got ready for bed. Her last night in her new room. For a while, anyway. She would be back for holidays and weekends. So, it was pretty much a temporary room to her.

Her mother had reminded her about packing her stuff. After an hour or so, all her clothes were neatly packed into suitcases. Important belongings were also packed in separate bags.

Haruka sighed. She would definitely miss her parents that are for sure. She then began to wonder. She wondered if she would make any friends. From what her parents told her, all the kids from her school had grown up going to school together.

"Lucky them." Haruka said as she sighs again.

The school was about six miles away from home.

"Ugh." Haruka said. "What if all the kids were preppy and mean? What if I was stuck with an annoying roommate?"

She sighed once more and then drifted off to the land of Nod.

* * *

So, what do you think? I know it's short but I'll try and make it longer.

Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those who review this. In this, I will introduce another two of my OC's.

Some of the things that happen in here is my or my friend's experience.

Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

Chapter 2

'Did you forget anything?" Yoshino asked.

'No mom. I brought everything I needed." Haruka said.

"Do you remember all the emergency numbers in case something happens?" Yoshino asked again.

"Yes mom. I remember all of the numbers. Now can you please stop asking?" Haruka said, getting irritated. Ever since this morning, her mother kept asking her questions over and over again.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just that I'm worried about your new life here." Yoshino said with a frown on her face.

Haruka sighs.

"It's okay mom. But don't worry; I'm sure that everything will be alright." Haruka said with a smile.

"Well okay then dear." Yoshino said as she gave her daughter a hug. Fujitaka joined soon afterwards.

"Goodbye Haruka. We'll see you in the weekend." Fujitaka said as he drove off.

Haruka's parents had just dropped her off at the school. She couldn't believe her eyes. The school wasfreaking_ HUGE!_ Haruka was so shock that she stood there for about five minutes before she could move.

Haruka began to slowly walk towards the school

As Haruka entered the dorm building, she saw that the place was bigger than she had imagined.

She walks down the hallways. She struggled a bit as she carries her heavy backpack and dragging her big suitcase. She somehow managed though.

She kept walking and kept looking at the numbers on the doors. Two-twenty one, two-twenty three, two-twenty five. She looked at the paper in her hand quickly while walking. Her room was two-thirty one.

She kept walking. At the moment she made a turn at a corner….

**CRASH!**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Haruka apologized.

Haruka rubbed her head cause it hurts when you bumped into someone. She bumped into a boy with red hair and black eyes.

"Don't worry. It was my fault. I was in a hurry so I ran. Sorry I collided with you" The boy said. He was wearing brown trousers and a black t-shirt.

"Oh. It's fine." Haruka said still rubbing her head.

"Okay then. See you later." He said, standing up. He also helped Haruka.

When she stood up, she noticed how tall he was.

"Um…, wait! Uh… maybe you could help me first. I'm looking for room two-thirty one." Haruka said. She had to ask for directions as she had the worst sense of direction ever.

"Oh. You just have to go straight and then go left. You should find your room there." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"You new here?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Then my name is Takashi." He said.

"My name is Haruka." She said.

"Then I'll see you later then Haruka." He said as he ran towards the exit.

"He seems nice." She thought.

She then began to walk to the room. She wondered who her roommate would be. She's fine with anyone as long as she does not invade her privacy.

After a few minutes, she arrived at her room. She took a deep breath and then opened the door.

What she saw made her face as red as a tomato.

"Didn't I tell you to knock before you…"

She saw a boy, about her age, only in his boxers.

Both of them were shocked for a minute before the boy yelled:

"Close the door!"

Haruka quickly close the door. Her face was still red. But she couldn't help but thought.

"He has a beautiful body." She thought. She saw that he was finely toned, had a six pack and not even an ounce of fat on him. She began to drool a bit, but quickly shook that thought out of her head

After a few minutes, the boy opened the door, fully clothed. He has the same hair color as her and violet eyes. He was also wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt that has a star in the middle and with the collars up. He also looked angry.

"Would you please mind telling me why did you barged in like that?" He said.

"Sorry but, someone told me this is room two-thirty one which is supposed to be my room. Maybe I went to the wrong room" She said.

"Wait. Did you say that two-thirty one is your room?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"This is room two-thirty one. My room!" He said.

"Wait; there must be some sort of mistake. Girls and boys live in separate rooms!" She said. She was getting panic.

"I was expecting a new roommate. It can't be you, could it?" He said.

"I don't know!" She said.

"Fine then." He sighed as he started to walk away. Haruka was quite confused at why he was walking away. He then turned back.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Follow me." He said.

Haruka quickly followed him. They both walked silently for a few minutes.

"Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yamato." He said.

"I'm Haruka. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you too." He said.

"By the way, who told you about the room?" He asked.

"A boy named Takashi told me." She said.

"Takashi? He is so dead." He said.

Just then, they bumped into Takashi.

"Hey Yamato! Did you…" He said before Yamato interrupted him.

"Save it. You're kind of late." He said, quite irritated.

"Sorry." He said.

"Why didn't you tell her that it was a guy's room? She walked in on me when I was only wearing my boxers." He said.

"Really? Sorry man. I forgot." He said.

"You're lucky that you're my best friend or else, you don't want to know." He said.

"Yeah. Anyway, where are you two going?" He asked, finally noticing the girl beside his best friend.

"To the headmistress's office to straighten out this mess." He said.

"Okay then. See ya!" Takashi said as he walked away.

"Ahahahahaha! I apologize Yamato but since Haruka is new here we really didn't have anywhere else to put her. So I hope you two don't mind sharing a room. You both seem like good students. So I expect that you wouldn't do anything naughty now would you?" She said after she heard Yamato's explanation.

Both Yamato and Haruka were sitting in the Headmistress's office. The Headmistress was on the other side of the desk smiling at the two teenagers. Both of them were slightly blushing about the headmistress's statement.

The sign on her desk read: Sandra, Headmistress.

"I'm okay with it as long as she is." Yamato said as he sighed.

Haruka sighed, looked from Yamato to the smiling Headmistress and then sighed again.

"If it can't be help, then I guess I'm okay with it." She said.

"Great! Now please enjoy your school year. Your classes will start tomorrow. As for your class schedule, you will receive that tomorrow too." Sandra said as she turned back to her paperwork.

Yamato quickly stand up.

"Well, come on, let's go back to our room." He said.

Haruka quickly stand up and both students left the office.

"So, where are you from exactly? Not many people have hazel brown hair like us here. I'm from Twinleaf town before my folks got a job offer and we move here." Yamato said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh. I'm from Verdanturf town. I move here because my father got a job offer too." Haruka said.

"Verdanturf? Isn't that, hundreds of miles from here?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah. I know. It's so different there from here." Haruka said.

"I know what you feel. It was a little awkward at first but you'll get use to it. When I first move here, the only thing I like is the beach because I love the sea." Yamato said.

When he mentions 'sea', Haruka's face quickly lights up.

"Really? I love the sea too!" Haruka said.

"Really?" Yamato chuckled a bit. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad us being roommates since we have something in common."

"Yeah. I guess." Haruka said.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the room.

"So this is now our room." Haruka said as Yamato opened the door to the room.

He walked inside and Haruka followed afterwards.

"Wow." Haruka said, amazed. Even though she saw the inside of the room before, but didn't get a good look of it.

The room was big. It had two single beds, one bathroom, mini fridge and a mini kitchen. The room was also sea blue in color.

'You like the color? I painted it last month." Yamato said.

"Do I ever. I love this color. It's the same color in my bedroom." Haruka said as she continues to look around the room.

"So I guess here's your bed." Yamato said as he pointed to a bed on the right.

The bed was closest to the window.

Haruka smiled. She always liked looking out of the window when she woke up and fell asleep everyday or when she was feeling sad or bored. She then took out her sheet, comforter and pillows.

She brought; sheets which the color is light blue, her comforter was royal blue and her pillow covers was azure. She really loved the different shades of blue. After she finished fixing her bed she began to unpack.

She took out all of her clothes which consist of long sleeved shirts and skirts. She also brought some t-shirts and shorts. After she put all of her clothes in a separate drawer, she sat on her bed.

"Finish unpacking already?" Yamato asked as he walked out of the kitchen and sat on his bed.

"Yeah. I had nothing else to do so I just unpacked everything. Now I'm bored." Haruka said as she sighs.

They were both silent until Yamato broke it.

"You said that you were from Verdanturf right?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah. I really miss it." Haruka said.

"It's the town that had lots of different kinds of flowers and meadows right?" Yamato asked again.

"Yeah. It's my other favorite place beside the sea and sky." Haruka said as she sighs again.

Yamato smiled a bit. Then he stood up.

"Come on. I'll show you something." He said as he motioned Haruka to follow him.

Haruka quickly stood up and followed him. Both of them went to the side of the dorm building. Haruka wondered about what he wanted to show her. She was quickly knocked off her train of thought when he stopped.

What she saw reminded her of her beloved town. It was a large field, surrounded by lots of flowers. They both went to the center of the field.

"You like it? The faculty decided to plant these flowers here to make this school look more natural." Yamato said as he smiled.

"I love it! It really makes me happy seeing all these flowers. It really reminds me of my old home." Haruka said, smiling.

A gentle breeze past by them. Haruka's hair being pushed around by the breeze. She closed her eyes and imagined. She imagined that this was the meadow that she loved back at Verdanturf.

After a few minutes, both teens went back to their room with smiling faces.

"Thank you Yamato. For showing me the field." Haruka said as she yawned quietly.

"Your welcome. I knew you were going to like it." He said.

"I'm a little tired so I'm going to take a little nap. Okay?" Haruka said as she lies down on her bed and quickly fell to a deep sleep, dreaming about her beloved town.

Yamato was quite surprised at how fast she fell asleep. He decided to let her sleep peacefully so he sat on the couch and continue to read the novel he borrowed.

Meanwhile, in another room, room two-nineteen to be exact, a blonde haired teen was listening to his roommate talking but didn't pay much attention.

The blonde haired teen ran his fingers through his spiked hair and sighed.

Again he caught himself for the umpteenth time that day, thinking about the brown haired beauty he had just seen yesterday. He just couldn't help himself though. Even though he never saw her face, even though she wished he had, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Hey, Volkner. Ya listening or what? Still thinking about the mystery girl again?" Said the blonde's roommate and best friend as he snapped his fingers right in front of his face.

He was Flint. He had a bright red afro and brown eyes. They both became the best of friends since they were little. Even though he can be annoying, he'll stay by his side through thick and thin.

Volkner, the teen with the blonde, spiked hair and steel blue eyes looked up to see his roommate smiling stupidly at him. What _else _is new?

Volkner was peacefully lying on his bed. That is, until his friend stopped talking and snapped his fingers right in front of his face.

"So what if I am? It's my thoughts." Volkner answered.

"Well, I'm just saying that maybe you should stop and just give it up. I mean, Sunyshore is a big city and what are the chances of her being in this school? And aside from all that, there really aren't all that many girls with long brown hair. Plus, you never even saw her face! For all you know she could have a bunch of pimples or ugly eyes or something." Flint said.

"I won't give up. I'll start at the school first, from there I'll look around on the holidays." Volkner said as he sat up on his bed.

"Like I said before, you won't find many brown haired girls or even boys here. Heck, the only brown haired ones I know is Yamato and a few freshmen. I mean, most of us have like yellow, orange, pink and green hair." Flint said as he sat next to his friend.

"That's coming from the one with the bright red 'fro" Volkner said, smiling at his friend.

"Hey! Don't insult the afro! You have no idea how long and how many cans of hair spray it takes for me to put it this way." Flint yelled at his frined.

Volkner blinked. _Once. Twice._ as he looked at Flint about what he just said.

Then, you can guess what happen next.

He burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahahahaha! Y-you mean, y-your telling me i-i-it's not always l-like t-that? And t-to think, I-I thought i-its always l-like t-that." Volkner said as he tripped over his words in laughter.

"Don't laugh man. I can't help it that my hair isn't a natural 'fro. Sheesh." Flint said, glaring daggers at his friend who was now again lying on his bed and holding his stomach, trying to breath.

"_I swear that if he wasn't my friend, I would have already beaten him up to a bloody pulp!"_ Flint thought to himself.

"Heh heh. Sorry man. I couldn't help myself." Volkner said as he sat back up, still chuckling a bit.

"_Anyway_, back to your mystery chick. I'm willing to help, but I still don't think you'll find her. I mean, your odds in finding her are slim." Flint said.

Volkner looked down to his hands that were resting on his bed and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll find her, no matter what it takes."

Flint sighed. There is no changing his stubborn friend. When he said he will do it, he_ will_ do it.

And that's _exactly_ what he would do.

* * *

So, what do you think? This time it's a bit longer.

Haruka, Yamato and Takashi are names that I like to use.

Yamato will be like an older brother to Haruka

Note: The one about Haruka walking in when Yamato was only wearing his boxers is actually one of my experience. You see, I went to my friend's house and she asked me to go to her brother's room to get something and I forgot to knock. You can figure out the rest.

Note 2: The one about Haruka and Yamato has to share a room is based on my friends experience. She had to share a room with his brother when her room was under some repairs.

Note 3: In this story, both Yamato and Haruka are 10th graders. Its just that Yamato enrolled in the school a few months earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who have reviewed!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school work kept me busy. I had to represent my class for a class project and I had to finish a folio by Friday which I should have finish right now if my computer hadn't crashed!

Well anyway, sorry for the rambling. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! I only own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 3

Haruka woke up bright and early. Today, she was attending her first day at Sunyshore High. She had already received her uniform and class schedule, so now she was changing into her school uniform.

She went into the bathroom. It took her about five minutes to wear her uniform. It consisted of a plain blue, knee length skirt, a white collared shirt that had three quartered length sleeves, black ballerina type shoes. The uniform also came with a tie. The shirt had the Sunyshore High symbol which look like a golden lighthouse on the top left above the chest and the tie was green.

Haruka liked the uniform, especially the knee length skirt because it was blue in color. She then put on some black hairclips with little bows on the end.

Haruka stepped out of the bathroom to see that Yamato was waiting for her, fully dressed in his boy's uniform.

The boy's uniform consisted of a button up shirt with black pants. The boys had to wear a tie too but theirs were black and they wear black uniform shoes.

"Took you long enough. The uniform too tight or you're too fat?" Yamato said as he smirks playfully at Haruka.

"Sorry. I was admiring myself at the mirror." Haruka said before she smacked his head. "And that's for calling me fat."

"Guess I deserve that." He said as he rubs her head. For a girl, she's pretty strong.

She then took her class schedule. It has her classes and the names of the teachers. Here is the list:

**Teachers:**

**Riley : History**

**Fantina: Art/ Drama**

**Byron: Geometry**

**Crasher Wake: Gym**

**Cyrus: Chemistry**

**Cynthia: Physical Science**

**Rowan: Health**

**Bertha: Algebra/ Science**

After that, she folded the piece of paper and shoves it into her pocket. The only thing she's glad about is she has the same classes as Yamato so she wouldn't be so left out.

"Anyhow. Let's go." Yamato said as he walks out the door. Haruka quickly ran after him.

They were walking towards the school which was a good five minutes away.

"Hey. How about I introduce you to some of my friends here? That way you won't be so friendless. My friends are nice, mostly get on my nerves but they're nice." Yamato said.

Haruka, who was walking and listening quietly, spoke up.

"Sure. I'd love to meet your friends." She answered.

"Okay then." He said.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrive at the school.

"Follow me." He said to her as they went to the ninth graders classes.

"Okay. First I'll show you some of the freshmen I know." Yamato said as he led Haruka to a class.

They then entered a classroom.

"Hey Yamato." Called someone. Yamato turned around to see a boy with black hair and glasses coming towards them.

"Oh hey Max. Meet Haruka." Yamato said at his friend.

"Hi. I'm Max. Nice to meet you. I have a big sister who is in the same grade as you." He said.

"Nice to meet you Max." Haruka said, smiling at Max.

"Hey Yamato!" Said a little girl with short pink hair and brown eyes. She had a bandage across her nose and that made Haruka wondered on how that happened. Other than that, she's cute and quite pretty.

Hey Maylene. Meet Haruka. She's my new roommate." Yamato said as he introduced the two girls to each other.

"Hi. I'm Haruka. Pleased to meet you!" Haruka said as she smiled at the girl before her.

"I'm Maylene. Same here." She said before she realized his words.

"Wait a sec! Roommate!" She asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah. Apparently since she's new here, the headmistress really didn't know where else to put her. All the rooms for the girl's dorm are full and since my room is the only one empty, you do the math." He said.

"Oh. That makes perfect sense. But wait, you know the rules right?" She asked again.

"Don't worry. I know the rules." He said.

"Okay then. I hope you'll enjoy this school." She said.

"Thanks!" Haruka said as she smiled.

They talked for a few minutes. Then, a boy with green eyes and hair came towards them.

"Hey Aaron. Meet Haruka. She's new here." Yamato said as he points a finger at Haruka.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you." He said as he smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too Aaron." Haruka said with a smile.

"That's everyone I know. Come on. I'll show you everybody else. Come on Haruka." Yamato said as he walked out of the room.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. Bye!' Haruka said as she quickly followed Yamato.

After a few minutes, Yamato and Haruka reached their classroom. There she would be introduced to the rest of the sophomores and Yamato's friends.

"Hey Yamato!" Yelled a black spiked haired boy. He had black eyes and is wearing a red cap.

"Hey Ash." Yamato said to him.

"Who's your new friend here?" He asked, noticing Haruka.

"This is Haruka. Haruka this is Ash." Yamato said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Haruka said.

"Nice to meet you too. Come on. I'll show you to the rest of the group." Ash said as he and Yamato walked towards their friends. Haruka quickly follows them.

Yamato then pushed her in front of him and his friends.

"Hey guys. This is my roommate Haruka. She's new here. She doesn't have many friends so can you guys be friends with her." He said.

"Sure!" All of them simultaneously said.

"Okay. First, you've already met Ash. Next, meet Misty." Yamato said as he pointed to a girl with blue eyes and orange hair which she put in two pigtails.

"Hi. Nice to meet you" She said.

"Then, here's Dawn." Yamato said as he pointed to a girl with black eyes and somewhat blue hair that just reaches her shoulder.

"Hi." She said, smiling.

"This is Barry." He said, pointing to a blonde haired boy with orange eyes.

"Hi. Don't forget my name or I'll sue you!" He threatened. Haruka sweat dropped.

Yamato then whispered to her.

"Don't worry. He always say that but he doesn't really mean it." He said. Haruka nodded. He then continued.

"This is Roark." He pointed to a boy with cordovan eyes and hair.

"Nice to meet you." He answered politely.

"Then, this is May." He said as he motioned towards a girl with dark red hair and brown eyes.

"Hello. If you have already met the freshmen, you must have met my brother Max.." She said, also smiling.

"Next, this is Drew." He said as he pointed to a boy with black eyes and green hair.

"Hi." He said coolly.

"And next is Candice." Yamato said as he pointed to a girl with brown eyes and medium length black hair arranged in twin braids.

"Hello. I hope we can be the best of friends." She said, smiling.

"Then there's Gardenia." He said as he again pointed to a girl with orange eyes and short black and orange hair.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Here's Jasmine." He said as he pointed to a girl with blue eyes and hair which is light brown and long. Some of it was up in pigtails that pointed up.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling.

"Don't forget about Casey" He said as he pointed to a girl with green eyes and mid length black hair that was in a ponytail.

"Wait a minute! You're that girl that was lost the other day!' Casey said.

"Yeah. That was me." Haruka said, embarrassed.

All of them talked for a few minutes. All the while Haruka's face was smiling. She was just so happy to meet many new friends.

Just then, the teacher, Cynthia walked in.

"Okay students, please take a seat!" She said.

Everyone took their seats. She then began to teach the class.

It was now lunch time. Haruka and Yamato were on their way to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, in another classroom, the class had just ended. Most of the students made their way to the cafeteria. Only a few students remained in the classroom. That few students included Volkner and Flint.

"Man! I have a splitting headache trying to remember those formulas. Anyway, how's your search for the mystery girl going?" Flint asked to his friend.

"Still nothing." Volkner said as he sighed. He then put his head on his hands.

He had looked in the entire school yesterday. Every nook and cranny.

But he just couldn't find someone who fit the exact description of what he saw the other day.

"I told you man. The odds of finding her are slim. You should just give up." Flint said as he put his hands behind his head.

"I'm not giving up." Volkner repeated for the millionth time. He just couldn't give up. He just couldn't.

"Don't tell me you're just going to spend your time finding a girl that may be impossible to find. Seriously dude, just give the whole thing a rest." He said for the umpteenth time that day. It was impossible to get his stubborn friend to understand that he would not, _will_ not find the mysterious girl.

"Say what you want, but I will not give up." He said as he stood up as both of them walked out of the classroom.

He didn't pay any attention though. His head was still thinking about the mysterious girl. He wished he could meet her.

And his wish is about to come true. Because, at the moment they turned at a corner…

**CRASH!**

He bumped into someone. Both of them fell backwards.

"I'm sorry." He heard someone apologize. When he saw the person, he was stunned.

He had just bumped into a girl with hazel brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"You two okay?" Yamato asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said.

"Yeah." He said. He was still stunned.

Volkner stood up quickly. He also assist the girl.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"No. It was my fault. I didn't pay any attention." Volkner said. He can't help but stare at the girl.

"Oh no. It's my fault." She said.

All of them were silent for a moment. Haruka also stared at him.

"He's handsome." She thought as she stares at the teen with spiked up blonde hair and steel blue eyes.

Flint then breaks the silence.

"Anyway, Yamato, who's your new friend?" Flint asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot. This is Haruka." He said.

"Nice to meet you." She said, smiling sweetly as she extended her hand.

Volkner shook his head a bit before he shook her hand.

"I'm Volkner. Nice to meet you too." He answered with a smile.

"And I'm Flint." Flint said with a stupid grin as he pushed Volkner aside which caused him to crash to a locker.

"Um, nice to meet you Flint." Haruka answered.

"Well anyway, see you later." Yamato said as he walked away.

"It was a pleasure to meet you two. Bye!" She said as she quickly followed him.

After they both left, Volkner gave Flint a quick uppercut to the jaw.

"Ow! What was that for?" Flint said as he rubs his sore jaw.

"That was for pushing me." He said, quite irritated.

"Anyway, do you think that she's the mystery girl?" Flint asked.

Volkner looked towards the hallway.

"Maybe." He answered.

Meanwhile, Haruka and Yamato had bought their lunch and were on their way to a table near the window because that is where all of their friends are.

"Mind if we seat here?" Yamato asked as he pointed to two empty seats.

"Of course. We were saving those seats for you guys." Casey answered.

"Thanks." Haruka and Yamato answered as they sat down.

Some of then eat their lunches while some of them chatted. That is, until they heard loud laughter not far from them. All of them except Haruka had a look of disgust on their face. She didn't understand so she asked.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"See that girl over there. The pretty one with red hair?" Yamato said.

Haruka saw the girl and nodded.

The girl's hair was red that parts to the left and right then upwards. A stray strand of hair sticking up and pointing forward. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. Truth be told, to not call her pretty is a huge understatement.

"Her name is Mars." Candice said.

"She's really, really mean and very cruel. Also being one of the most popular girls in the school." Misty said.

"She's always surrounded by her so called 'friends'." Ash said.

"To me they're just being her 'friends' because they wanted to be popular too." Dawn said.

"Oh…" Haruka said.

"Also, you see that boy that's sitting next to her?" Misty asked.

Haruka saw a boy with sapphire blue hair that parts and sticks upwards. His eyes were a bit darker than his hair.

"Yeah. I see him." Haruka answered.

"That's Saturn. He's also very mean and cruel like Mars." Yamato said.

"Are they related or something?" Haruka asked.

"Don't know. Some say that they're siblings while some say that they're actually a couple." Roark said.

"Yeah. So don't ever get in their way and even talk to them either. Also avoid any eye contact. If you anger them, you'll just be the next victim of their wrath." Gardenia said.

"Remember the last time a person angered them?" Roark said.

Everyone nodded simultaneously.

"I heard that he has to stay in the hospital for a few more months." Yamato said.

"But wait, if they did anything that hurt the other students, how come they're not suspended or expelled?" Haruka asked out of curiosity.

"No one actually knows why." Casey said.

"I heard that's because someone from the faculty is helping her." May said.

"You mean the teachers?" Haruka asked.

"Yup. I don't know why though. Who would want to get in trouble because of her?" May said.

"Don't know. I know one thing, that teacher's nuts." Ash said.

"So as we were saying, stay away from her." Yamato said.

"Okay."

They ended their lunch and school went by for the rest of day. Still, Volkner can't help but remembering her.

"Maybe she's the one…."

* * *

So, what do you think? I think this one is a tiny bit more longer than before.

I'm sorry if I described each character wrongly. I haven't watch Pokemon for a while and I've forgotten quite a bit.

Anyway, I wanted to thank **xRynnX** for her help and support. Without her help, I might've not continue this story at all. Thanks so much!

I will try and update as soon as I can but not for now cause my final year exams are coming up.

Anyway again, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Sorry for the late update, it's just I had a problem writing this chapter.

I also want to thank to all that had read this story and reviewed it. It means a lot to me.

In this chapter, I made my OC and Volkner started to slowly have feelings for each other

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! I only own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 4

So, for the next few weeks, Haruka adjusted herself at the school. Once she's gotten used to it, it's not so bad. Her friends were always supporting her, especially her roommate. He acts like an older brother to her even though they're the same age. Okay, so he's four months older then her. She doesn't mind though. She's an only child so it feels nice to have a brother, a pretend one anyway.

She also made some new friends. She met Brock last week. He's tall, has spiky black hair and his eyes were always close. That made her wonder how on earth does he see with his eyes close. Either than that, he's a nice guy and an excellent cook which she found out when he offered her some of his lunch the other day.

She also met Tracey. He's quite tall, has somewhat dark green hair and his eyes were black. He's really nice and can draw very well. She found out about it when he showed her his sketchbook. He likes to draw animals and also plants.

So now she was lazily reading a magazine on her bed. But her mind wasn't really focused on the magazine. She kept remembering the handsome blonde haired boy she bumped into on her first day of school. She couldn't help but feel quite shy around him.

She kept thinking about him when suddenly, something soft hit her on the head. She quickly sat up to see Yamato sitting on the side of his bed, looking at her angrily. He had thrown his pillow at her.

"What?" Haruka asked, quite confused.

Yamato sighed. "I was asking if you want to eat here or we could eat out tonight."

"Uh, I think I'd rather eat here." She said.

"Fine. Are you cooking?" He asked.

"Uh, can you cook tonight?" She said sheepishly.

"Fine. What's wrong?" He asked, his voice changing from annoyance to concern.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, you seemed quite…distracted lately." He said as he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"I'm not distracted." She retorted.

"Really? And this is coming from the girl who bumped into the same wall three times yesterday." He said.

"Well…Maybe I'm a bit distracted." She said.

"About what?" He asked as he cooks some eggs.

"I can't tell you that." She said as she went to the dining table.

"Okay then. But tell me if there's something wrong alright?" He said as he gave her a plate of scrambled eggs.

"What is this breakfast?" Haruka asked.

"I didn't know what else to cook. Just leave it if you don't want it." He said.

"Sorry. I'll eat it." She said as she ate the scrambled eggs.

"So… You're all set for the camping trip tomorrow?" Yamato asked.

"Yup. I've pack everything I need." She said.

They are both going on a camping trip tomorrow. All of their friends, as well as some freshmen, sophomores and juniors are going too. They'll be going into the woods and stay in cabins there for two nights. The purpose of the camping trip is so that everybody can bond and know each other better.

"I can't wait to go!" Haruka said happily as she sat on her bed. Both of them had already finished eating and wash the dishes.

"Me too." Yamato said before he yawned. "We better get to sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

Haruka also yawned. "Alright. I'm pretty tired."

"Switch of the lights." He said sleepily.

Haruka quickly went to switch off the lights. After that she lies back on her bed. She could already hear her roommate snoring quietly. She let out a small giggle. It amazed her on how fast he could fall asleep.

She let out a yawn. She closed her eyes and went to sleep; knowing that tomorrow is going to be a great day.

It is seven in the morning. Both of them had already waked up about six and had finish taking their baths. They are now making sure that they have packed everything they needed.

"Clothes, flashlight, etc." Yamato said as he checked his bag pack.

"We're only going for three days you know." Haruka said as she checked her bag pack.

"Hey, you can never be too careful." He said.

After a few minutes, they had finish and are now heading towards the front gate. As expected, they were two buses parked and almost all of their friends are there.

"Hey guys!" Haruka said as she quickly went to them.

"You guys made it. The bus was just about to leave." Candice said.

"Really? I thought we're leaving at eight." Yamato asked.

"We were, but the bus arrived earlier and the driver is not the most patient guy you'll meet." Ash answered.

Then, they saw a blonde haired boy walked towards the bus. He had a megaphone with him.

"May I please have your attention? My name is Jason and I am an assistant for the teachers. So, as you all know, we're going to camp and stay in cabins in the woods near Gardenia. I hope you all have brought necessary equipment during this trip. I will tell you the activities planned when we get there. If anything happens, please inform me or the teachers. That is all." Jason said.

"Wow! I wonder what kind of activities planned?" Casey excitedly said.

"Whatever it is, I bet it'll be fun!" Haruka said.

"Alright everybody, please enter the bus. We're about to leave." The teacher, Crasher Wake said.

"Let's go!" Ash said as they all enter the bus.

All of them got on the same bus. Here's a list of who is sitting with whom.

Yamato, Haruka

Dawn, Brock

Roark, Maylene

Misty, Ash

Candice, Drew

Barry, Gardenia

Max, Casey

Jasmine, Tracey

May, Aaron

It took three hours to get there. Almost everybody in the bus pulled out colorful IPods and began to listen to music to pass the time. Some of them chat with each other.

Haruka looked around. She saw that Yamato was listening to his blue IPod. She also saw that Misty was sleeping with her head on Ash's shoulder, who was quite embarrassed but made no move whatsoever to wake her up. She then saw Dawn and Brock talking happily with each other.

After that, she looked out the window. The scenery was breathtaking. The sky was as blue as blue can be. Birds can be seen flying in the sky. She just loves it.

After a few minutes, she noticed that the other bus was catching up to them. It wasn't long before the bus overtakes them.

Haruka couldn't help but noticed something. Her eyes went wide.

"Wait a minute, isn't that…?" She said to herself.

What she saw was a red afro and spiky blonde hair on the other bus. It was none other than Flint and Volkner.

She saw that Volkner had a bored expression on his face while his friend listened to his red IPod.

"Are they going on this trip too?" She muttered.

By some cosmic coincidence, Volkner looked out of the window at the exact moment Haruka finished muttering. She saw a surprised expression on his face when they looked at each other. They stared at each other for a minute or so. Then, the bus passed them.

She quickly faces away from the window. She didn't know why her heart was beating faster and her cheeks felt warm. Is she blushing? Why is she blushing?

She was lost in her own thoughts. Yamato noticed this and hit the pause button on his IPod.

"Hey, what's wrong? Your face is red." He asked, quite concern.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She said sheepishly. Why is she feeling this way?

Meanwhile, on the other bus, Volkner still had the same shocked expression on his face as he faces away from the window.

"Isn't that her? Is she going on this trip too?" He thought to himself. Like Haruka, he too was lost in his own thoughts. Flint, who noticed this, stopped listening to the song.

"Yo Volkner. What's wrong?" Flint asked.

Volkner snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He answered.

"You sure?" Flint asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing." He said.

Flint decided to not press the subject further so he continues to listen to the song, leaving Volkner in his thoughts.

It was not long before they arrive at the entrance of the woods. Everybody got out of the bus in order.

"Okay everybody. Please gather here." Jason said.

Everybody quickly gathered in front of him.

"Okay. To get to the cabins, we need to hike up the hill you see in front and cross a shallow river at the top of the hill. Always stay near the group and don't go wander off on your own. Do you all understand?" Jason said.

"Yes!" All of them said.

"Alright then. Freshmen in front, followed by sophomores and juniors." Jason said.

Everybody quickly went into their respective groups. They began to hike up the hill.

After fifteen minutes, they still had at least two thirds of the trail left before reaching the top.

"Hurry up!" The energetic Casey said as she skipped up the trail.

"How does she have so much energy?" Haruka asked, wheezing.

"Well, she is the star of our gymnastics team. She's also a good runner." Yamato answered.

"That makes sense. My knees are beginning to ache." Haruka said.

"Don't worry. It won't take long now." Misty said.

After half an hour, they reached the top of the hill. Then, one by one crossed the river. A rope was tied at the other side for them to hold on to as they cross the river.

After that, they reached their campsite. Surrounding the place was thirty cabins. Two people can stay in one cabin. Jason told them the pairings for each cabins.

"Alright everybody, you can now go to your respective cabins and settle in. After that, everyone meet here in exactly one hour." Jason said.

Everyone took their bag packs and went to their cabins.

"So, who are you staying with?" Yamato asked.

"I'm staying with Casey." Haruka answered.

"Guess you'll be gossiping all night." Yamato said.

"Hey! I won't gossip _all _night." Haruka said, feeling quite offended.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm staying with Roark." Yamato said.

"Cool! Now let's go." Haruka said as they began to walk to their allocated cabin. The girls' cabins are on the right side of the campsite while the boys' cabins on the left. The teachers' cabins are in middle so students can easily report any mishaps or accidents that happen.

Haruka went to her cabin. When she went inside, she saw that it was small, neat and cozy, with a bunk bed near the window. The walls were a summer sea blue, which she loved, the curtains the color of sunshine and the wooden floors stained honey.

"This is more like a cottage than a cabin." Haruka commented.

"I know right!" Casey said loudly behind Haruka which made the girl jumped a bit.

"Geez Casey, you could've given me a heart attack." Haruka said as she rubbed her chest.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, do you want the top bunk or the bottom bunk?" Casey asked.

"I guess I'll take the top bunk." Haruka said.

"All righty then." Casey said as she throws her bag on her bed.

Haruka, on the other hand slipped off her shoes and slid her bag onto the top bunk. Casey began to unpack.

* * *

"So Roark, do you want to take the top bunk or bottom bunk?" Yamato asked his friend as they enter the cabin.

"I guess I'll take the top half." Roark said.

"Okay then. I guess I'm taking the bottom bunk." Yamato said as he placed his bag pack on the bed.

* * *

"Wow! This place is so awesome!" Flint yelled as he and Volkner went into the cabin.

"Could you be any louder?" Volkner said, irritated.

"I can but I don't want to." Flint said with a stupid grin.

"Anyway, do you want the…" Volkner began to say but Flint already threw his bag on the top bunk.

"I'll take the top bunk!" Flint said.

Volkner sighed. "Figures." He said as he placed his bag pack on the bed.

* * *

45 minutes later…

Everyone had settled in. Now they were waiting until it was time for them to meet up.

"Let's go. It's almost time that we meet up again." Haruka said as she put on her shoes. Casey quickly followed her as they went to the centre of the campsite. They saw that everybody was there. Then, they saw Jason walking towards the front.

"Okay everybody, I hope you all have settled in. We already have activities planned like jungle tracking and swimming. But for now, we will prepare lunch. The boys will be assigned to find firewood and water while the girls are assigned to cook. The girls can use the kitchen utensils that the teacher prepared. Do you all understand?" He said.

"Yes!" They all said.

"Alright then. You have to divide into two groups. That, you can decide on your own. If anything happens, quickly report to the teachers or me." Jason said.

Everyone nodded and then began to divide into the groups. After that settled, they went to do their respective tasks. The girls decided to cook some curry and rice for everyone. Everything went well; the boys quickly collected some firewood and water while the girls began to cook.

It was not long before everybody's stomach rumbled. They quickly took their portions and ate happily together at the centre of the campsite.

After lunch, everybody was allowed to rest at their cabins until dinner time which was going to be stew. Haruka and Casey are reading some magazine that Casey had brought.

After a while, she got bored. She decided to take a small walk in the woods.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked as Haruka went to the door.

"Going to take a walk. Bored." She answered as she put on her shoes.

"All right. Be careful. Don't go too far." Casey advised.

"Alright. I won't." She said as she closed the door.

She began to walk towards the woods. There, she took in the scenery. It was very beautiful. The sun streaming through the leaves of the trees. A soft breeze blew by, causing some of the leaves to fall.

After a while, she decided to stop and sat at a tree stump.

She couldn't help but smile. All of this is helping her clear her head about some stuff that happened earlier.

She took a deep breath and began to think.

Why did she feel….a feeling that even she doesn't know…when she's around a certain someone?

Why does her face reddened when she glanced at that certain someone?

Maybe…Just maybe….its the feeling of-

"Hey Haruka!" Someone yelled, breaking her train of thoughts. She turned at the direction of the sound. She saw that Casey was running towards her.

"Casey, what are you doing here?" Haruka asked as she stood up.

"I was getting worried when you didn't return yet. The sun is about to set." Casey answered her friend.

"Really? " Haruka asked, surprised. Time sure fly when you're deep in thought.

"Yes. Anyway, let's go back to camp. We need to help the others cook dinner." Casey said as she grabbed Haruka's arm and began to walk towards the campsite.

Haruka followed Casey to the campsite. There, she saw that everybody else had already started to cook. She and Casey quickly help by cutting some vegetables.

Half an hour later, dinner was ready. Everybody helps themselves to the food which is curry rice. After they had their fill, it was time for them to get some rest as they had lots of activities tomorrow.

They all washed their plates and said their goodnights.

Inside Haruka's cabin, Casey had already fallen asleep. She, on the other hand, was still awake.

She was thinking about how fun the activities will be tomorrow. She was also thinking about that certain someone.

She blushed a bit when she began to think that maybe he was thinking about her, but quickly shrugged it off, knowing that it would be impossible.

After that is out of her mind, she felt sleepy. She closed her eyes and began to drift into lullaby land.

What she didn't know is that she was wrong.

In Volkner's cabin, he couldn't sleep just yet because of two things.

One; Flint's snoring is as loud as a chainsaw and two; he couldn't help but think about her.

A small blush crept up his face as he remembered how he stared at her earlier today. It made him feel like he was a stalker or something.

He sighed, and then closes his eyes. He had to try and get some sleep somehow.

After an hour or so, he had found some unused earplugs in one of the drawers he rummaged. He wore them and it work instantly as he didn't hear any of those snores.

"Thank you." Volkner said quietly as he was finally able to get some sleep.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know this is not my best chapter and I'm afraid that I may have rush things in this chapter. I apologize and hope that this does not affect the story.

I also hope that those who have read this story would review and tell me if there is any mistakes that I did so that I can improve in future chapters.

I will also update once or twice a month, depending on how fast I can finish a chapter.

Please review!


End file.
